


Daily Challenge 1

by Omicron_The_IceQueen



Series: Daily Challages [1]
Category: SD Gundam, sd gundam bb sangokuden
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 11:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/661405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omicron_The_IceQueen/pseuds/Omicron_The_IceQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dayly Challenge: 1/25/13 How many ways can one end up in Sun Ce’s bed?</p><p>not as bad as it sounds, though thinking of adding to the list later</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daily Challenge 1

1: Hangover recovery

“Neh... hate mornings.” Tallen, Omicron, muttered as she squinted at the dimmed hallway, one of many in the quarters section of Beach Bay. This would be the last time she tried to keep up with Zero’s drinking... the author hadn’t lasted more than half an hour, and somehow managed to skip the fun stuff and go right to a killer head ache.

So off to bed...

...where was her room?

That looked like it, Omicron pushed at the door that opened inward, not into the wall, and she stumbled into surprised arms. Grunting while hitting a large white wall, and flailed a bit before being wrapped up and supported.

“Omicron?” A deep voice rumbled under the woman’s ear. “What happened?”

“m’kay... no m’not... head hurts.” Omicron managed to answered and once finding which way was up she peered at the conserved face on top of the white wall that was holding her. Omicron suspected that the wall wasn’t a wall after all.

“Too much saki?” the living wall asked with a chuckle, shifting his gentle but firm grip to keep the woman from falling over.

“Not saki, pirate stuff.” Omicron said into the mech’s front, “Can I go to bed?”

“Of course,” Sun Ce chuckled, running a hand over the woman’s blond hair before stooping to pick her up. He hesitated a moment, letting her cling as he debated before stepping back and using a foot to close his door. “Come on then,” He purred, then deeper in a reassuring way as the Gundam settled back down with he human cuddled up against his side.

2: Nightmare

“Brother?” The voice was soft and female, and fallowing the voice speaking was nudges to his shoulder and side.

Giving a growl of annoyance, Sun Ce shifted under his thick blanket and finally woke enough out of his deep, healing sleep to comprehend his poking assailant was real. Scent registered next before he saw the wide eyes in front of him.

“Sun...?” The mech asked confused as he looked at his little sister. “What?”

“Brother... I saw father... and he was gone...I couldn’t find you or Quan...” Shangxiang squeaked out, stumbling over her words and confusing her brother for a few moments as she continued to ramble.

When he put together that she had a bad dream, Sun Ce slowly pushed himself up on one elbow, pushing his blankets back enough to reached out. Wrapping one hand around the smaller Gundam’s side, the mech rumbled as he half picked up Shangxiang and half pulled her over and into his bed. He shifted to be on his side, pulling the heavy blanket up again as the current Lord Tiger moved to let his little sister ball up against his chest. 

“Its okay little cub,” Sighing he draped an arm over her to share body heat before starting up that deep, vibrating purr their father used to do with only family, reassuring, constant, and able to do so even when asleep.

3: Wrong bed

Movement... I can hear it...! Peeking out of my comfy comforter to peer at the form that was invading my rooms at Beach Bay. I blinked at spotting the white and gold form that was looking around before coming closer.

“Lady Omircon?” Sun Ce asked, bending over to look at my spy-spot, “It is past noon, I believe its time for you to get up.”

“Um... no, it’s not.” I said after a moment’s thought. “It’s warm in here, its winter outside and I like it here.”

He arched up and eye ridge at me, “You’re in Beach Bay.”

“And its storming out.” I pointed out, seeing him give a nod of assent that that was right.

“You should come out, there’s not many down in the bar today.”

“Why don’t you come in here instead?”

“...what?”

“Cuddles...!” I edged closer, trying to reach out and stay under the blanket at the same time. Than I yelped as the mech leaned forward and picked me up, blankets, pillow and all except the bed, “Hey!”

“Come on Lady Omicron, time to get up one way or another.” Sun Ce said as he took my cocoon away from the formally warm bed.

“I want some cuddles still damn it!”

4: Brothers

Lord Jaign walked down the hallway, past his shared room with his mate, going a few doors down. His steps were quitter then normally, and without the bulk that was his war armor he could move near silently. This was his first time back home in nearly a month of checking his lands and, more importantly, the people under his protection.

Under the direction of his mate the Tiger Lord left to check in on his sons, by blood and adoption. They were supposed to be in their own rooms but two rooms were empty, and he started to suspect what his mated wanted him to see. Coming to his eldest son’s room and slowly opened the door and poked his head in, his black hair tide into a pony tail spilling over one shoulder as he did so. 

Inside, three small bodies were breathing in the even breaths of sleep. Sun Ce and his foster brother Yhou Yu were back to back. every now and then Ce or Yu would shift in their sleep, and the other would unconsciously move to match the other boy. Sprawled limply under Ce’s arm was the younger Quan, cuddled up against and clinging to Ce’s arm. 

Jaign blinked a few times and then his gaze softened as he slipped into the room. The mech stepped with all the care of a parent that didn’t want to wake his children. Kneeling down he ran a hand over each boy’s head, scratching behind the head lightly and Ce was the only one to make a proper purring sound. Quan mumbled in his sleep and Yu caught his father’s fingers.

“Rest well my son,” Jaign purred low and deep as he used his free hand to tug the blanket up over the boys again before sitting down. Angled to let Yu hang on to his fingers and watch his sons sleep. “My young cubs, always protect each other, for you are our future, and are meant for great things.”


End file.
